This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1H magnetic resonance spectroscopic imaging has been increasingly used in diagnosis and treatment assessment in recent years. For in-vivo studies, water and lipid signals are large and, if not suppressed, greatly contaminate the desired metabolic information. Water suppression is typically achieved with a series of chemical shift selective (CHESS) pulses and dephasing gradient. Ogg et al, have previously demonstrated that optimizing the flip angles of the CHESS pulse train yields T1-and-B1 insensitive water suppression. Taking advantage of increased chemical shift dispersion at 3T, we extend this approach by using dualband frequency-selective preparatory RF pulses to suppress both water and lipid resonances. This approach yields robust water and lipid suppression with no loss of metabolic signals.